Star Wars: Can't Hide Forever
by Kiwidathird
Summary: "Spree" is an Imperial Scout Trooper trained in long ranged combat and equipped with his E-11 long range blaster and standard "Scout Blaster Pistol". Spree is thrown into combat/assassination missions with his five-man squad and is tested in battle by keeping his fellow scouts breathing.
1. Chapter 1: Sniper

({Radio Chatter})

"I've got eyes on the target, over.." _{Radio crackle}_

"10-4, we see him." _{Radio crackle}_

"Spree, is the path clear?" _{Radio crackle}_

"Give me a second.." The sound of a silenced blaster shot is never heard over the sound of the bustling rebel camp. A man hunched over guarding a small building with a tired expression on his face is suddenly propelled behind a pile of empty equipment crates as a red streak of light connects with his forehead.

"Clear." Is the radio response from the sniper safely tucked away on a grassy hill. His green-camouflaged painted armor blending in with the tall grass and trees surrounding him."Trips **(A fellow Scout)** take point and move up." _{Radio crackle}_

The sniper swivels his view to watch as the similar painted Scout Troopers slip undetected into the forested camp. Tucking themselves behind the crumbled stone building, the scouts are met by a surprised engineer wearing the rebel insignia proudly on his chest turning the corner who is quietly gunned down by the all-seeing sniper. The lead trooper quickly catches the man as he falls with a burning indent in his chest and places hims next to the other dead traitor's now bleeding body. "Target's moving into the tent straight ahead. Two guards and possibly two to three more inside." Spree says into his short-medium range radio inside his visored helmet while repositioning himself to get a better view of their yellow-robed target.

The Scouts were not given the name of their target, only a strong description of him. His usual attire being a yellow robe with a red Rebellion symbol stitched onto his blue undershirt. His skin was slightly more pale compared to the rest of the men and women around him and his bright orange hair that was cut just below the ears made him all the more easy to spot. His body language shows him as a confident leader as he kept his head high, ducking into the dirt colored tent, leaving his two guards outside.

 **(He is a made up Rebellion officer and is not a real character inside of Star Wars)**

"Remember, we need him alive." _{Radio crackle}_ Captain Walker whispered into his helmet. "Intel says he knows the location of a spy we need eliminated, so if worse comes to worse, don't aim for the head." _{Radio crackle}_ Without another word, the four scouts inside the camp slowly transitioned behind the tent, away from the guarded entrance. "What do you see on thermal, Axle?" Named for his love of machinery, the third scout trooper in line quickly slipped a thin visor over his helmeted head, positioning them in-front of his eyes. "Less than what we expected, sir. Three men inside, only one is armed with a blaster." _{Radio crackle}_  
Spree scanned the surrounding area, making sure the scouts are unnoticed. "Don't go through the front entrance, you'll be spotted by the watchtower and possible by others walking nearby." He stated into his radio, informing his squad-mates below him.

"Roger that, we'll burn a way in through the back." _{Radio crackle}_ The team quickly inserted two cylindrical devices into the thin fabric of the tent which slowly and silently heated up. "Get ready boys." _{Radio crackle}_ "Set to stun." {Radio crackle} The sound of clicking could heard through the tent and the guard inside unknowingly glances over at the sound. "Breach." _{Radio crackle}_ The devices burn a straight lined gap down the side of the tent and instantly the scouts launch a hail of ringed stun blasts into the tent, instantly immobilizing and shocking the three men inside with a low buzz. The two guards outside are greeted by two red bolts of silent light as they turn to the commotion inside of the now burnt smelling tent. They thud helplessly onto the ground with sizzling holes in their chests that weren't there five seconds ago. Spree reloads and adjusts his view in the scope again. They are quickly pulled into the tent and hidden with the two unwanted and unneeded stunned rebels. "Target acquired, pulling him out now." _{Radio crackle}_

The four scouts crawl out of the demented and smoke scented tent and hoist their target onto the shoulders of Blue, a scout trooper obsessed with wanting something blue on his armor because of his undying love of the color blue, and slip undetected into the shaded grass on the edge of the oblivious Rebellion campsite. Spree keeps his eye on the camp a few minutes longer, knowing he will have to gun-down any rebels with good eyesight. But no traitor notices as the four scouts hurry their way past Spree and are safely out of harms way.

With a flick of a finger, Spree turns off his radio and slips his E-11 onto his back, his sling pulled tight so it doesn't bounce as he jogs up to meet his comrades. Tucked under the black shade of a short and stubby tree the squad's medic, which happens to be Blue, injects a large dose of a chemical. that Spree can't pronounce, into the neck of the already unconscious Rebel officer. "There, that'll have him asleep for a long enough time to get him back home." Blue said slipping the needle back into his med-pack attached to his belt. Captain Walker sits a few feet away talking on his long range radio.  
"-Roger that, heading home now." Home was the main term for, "Headquarters", or where the squad were stationed on the planet of Fedje. A remote outer-rim planet controlled by the Alliance/Rebellion/whatever you wanna call it.

Buckling the hostage onto Spree's 74-Z speeder bike as if he was just another piece of luggage, the squad of scouts, Spree, Axle, Blue, Captain Walker, and Trips, mount onto their hovering bikes and zip south into the forest and away from the commotion of the camp that just realized what had occurred. The only trace left of the group are four dead and two unconscious and groaning men with headaches that will last the remainder of the day. The high pitched squeal of the speeders leave a heavy blanket of dread hanging over the violated campsite, but a proud sense of victory hovering above the five camouflaged painted soldiers.


	2. Chapter 2: The Spy

Spree stepped into the large, temporary bunker the Galactic Empire called the barracks but all the soldiers called "a piece of garbage" or, the "Tin-can" because of the lack of projection it had from explosives, blaster fire, or anything else wanting to end the lives of what was inside. It didn't help the barracks were smack-dap in the center of the compound which happens to be the only place without a tree. Unloading his equipment onto his bunk, Spree pulled off his helmet and was greeted with the fresh forest air and the smell of the restrooms close by. Hanging up his equipment after checking them for injury, he sat down on his matt that was supposed to act like a bed and unloaded his E-11 long ranged blaster. Pulling out a thin cloth, the sniper silently filled his time by making sure his weapon was shiny and ready for combat.

As he was finishing his cleaning, Captain Walker and Trips walked inside the barracks doors and tossed Spree a small rationing of food from the tiny mess-hall. "Have you ever missed a shot? Even once?" Trips asked as he sat down on his bunk across from Spree once he noticed he was cleaning his blaster. "Yeah, when I was aiming at you." He replied in a comical manner. "Ha. . . ha . . . ha . . . very funny, very funny.." The corporal stated sarcastically as his took off his visored helmet. Captain Walker ignored the conversation that was starting and sat down on his own bed, not bothering to take off his armor, but setting his helmet on the chest of belongings each trooper was allowed to carry.

Each chest was tiny and could only really hold six or seven things. Spree had mainly extra uniforms for off-duty days where they were able to stay inside the barracks all day. But he carried a small holo-projector that had pictures of past victories with his squad, friends that died in the field of battle, or his small family he lost. He never knew what his family thought about him enlisting into the Empire. They were killed by a bomb the Rebellion detonated at the wrong time, killing several civilians which included his family on a shopping trip, but only wounding the assassin's target. "But seriously though. With all the time that we've been on missions together, I don't think I've seen you miss your target." Trips said, continuing his earlier question and opening his rations. "The projections on the visors help." Spree explained tapping his index finger on the visor of his helmet.

"So you're cheating?" Trips countered with a smile intruding onto his face. "Sure, whatever floats your boat." The sniper replied simply with a shrug. Trips yawned and laid down, using his hands as extra support on the rock-hard pillow and let his rations lie on his chest. Blue and Axle walked into the barracks each carrying their own rations. Spree opens his gray container and grabs a piece of solid crackers and some cheese. Blue sat down on the bunk above Spree, his armored feet dangling beside his head. "What happened to the good food? Didn't they used to have meat?" The medic complained as he used two crackers to make a cheese sandwich. "That was at a permanent facility, Blue." Captain Walker said, rolling onto his side to face the group. "This is a temporary facility." He continued on, gesturing to the barracks with a sweep of his hands.

"Right." Blue nodded. "They could still get some meat though."

Axle stood up from his bunk next to Captain Walker's and dumped the rest of his rations outside the barracks for the rodents. "I hate cheese.." Was all he said as he sat back down.

"I'm gonna go check on how our guest is doing." Captain Walker said as he stood up with his helmet. If he's awake, he could send us off on our next assignment." Setting his helmet on his head, he walked out of the barracks and to where the prison chambers were located.

Spree yawned and decided to take a break from being awake and set his rifle down next to his other equipment. His head softly landed on his hard pillow and fell asleep to the the laughter of his squad-mates making crude jokes.

{3 hours later}

Captain Walker walked back in holding a larger holo-projector and set it on the ground. "Gather 'round boys, we've got some info on our assignment." Spree had been awake for the past half hour and took a knee next to the officer. The others did the same and the projector shot out a blue image of a man, roughly around the age of thirty-five wearing a Galactic Empire high-ranking officers uniform. "We been told from our captives that this man here, Strategic Commander Alfred Jonos who is a high ranking officer helping run the operations here on Fedje, is indeed the next target."

No shocked expressions came from the scouts as they had already guessed that he was the spy. Their last mission was a last check to make sure their assumptions were correct. "Now our commanding officer knows that if we accuse him, his followers will find anyway possible to bail him out of the accusations." The captain glanced up at Spree who guessed exactly what he was supposed to do. "That's why they need him dead. Spree, they want it to look as if he died in an assassination attempt. Of course you will have to use a different blaster, one that the Alliance regularly uses, so that the autopsy won't find any trace of Imperial involvement." The captain glanced back down at the fuzzy holo-projection. "The rest of our jobs are to prevent anyone from getting close to Spree, or the target." Captain Walker looked up at his squad. "We will be given standard Stormtrooper uniforms to blend in."

"The blue buzzing projection quickly switched from the target to the uniforms. "Each of us will have a red shoulder plate so we can recognize who is who. The target will be as Base Alpha which is just east of here." The blue haze switched to a map of the complex which was much larger than the one they were currently stationed at. Blue pointed at the picture. "I bet they have meat." He retorted, bringing up his earlier complaint. Ignoring his comment, Captain Walker pointed to a cliff with loads of lengthy grass. "Spree will be stationed here." A red dot appeared and blinked slowly, showing the exact position of where the sniper is to fire from. "The rest of us will be following the target as he goes to a ' scheduled ' meeting." The captain explained using quotes with his fingers as he said "scheduled". "If anyone tries to get in contact with the target, you are to deter him or her from doing so." Walker looked up at his group. "Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear." Trips replied for the group, still staring at the map. Captain Walker continued, "As he reaches the door to the building, that is where Spree will take the shot. As soon as that happens, we are to drag his body inside the building and say the sniper shot from here." A red dot flashed a good distance from Spree's dot on the hovering map. "That should give us all enough time to turn-tail and run to the speeders. We meet back here when it's finished." The Captain finished, pointing to the ground to show that they were to meet back at Home. "We leave tomorrow morning, get your gear packed and we'll get the uniforms and weapons set."

Spree stood up and walked out of the bunker along with Captain Walker as they went to retrieve the long range weapon he would probably trash after this assignment.


	3. Chapter 3: Assassination

The tall grass of the cliff edge covered Spree perfectly as he loaded his E-17d sniper rifle picked up from the body of a dead rebel sniper a few missions prior. He had no need to silence his shots, knowing that his comrades would send the perusers in the wrong direction. To be safe, Spree wore light body armor and a camouflaged rebel outfit, also stolen from the dead traitor. A small blood stain was still on the chest of the uniform, but it didn't bother him. Spree saw his four squad-mates dressed in Stormtrooper equipment and armor that had one red shoulder plate. They stood outside a metal building that didn't stand out from any other metal building in the base. "He takes forever to get ready.." _{Radio crackle}_ Blue complained.  
"You complain to much!" _{Radio crackle}_ Retorted Trips. Axle just stood still at the doorway.  
"Shut up, you guys talk to much." _{Radio crackle}_ Captain Walker ordered as he appeared around the corner after making a loop around the building to make sure no one else was around. Axle just nodded in agreement.

The two quit talking a stared straight ahead and waited for the target to walk out of the building. They were supposed to be 'security' which made the target feel important as he strode out of the thick metal door with his head high and his formal officers uniform fitted tightly around his . . . thicker build. Quickly, the scouts in disguise formed a square around the man, leaving enough room between them and their target, just in case the shot was a little off. They all doubted this possibility but in the words of the Captain, "Better safe than sorry." Spree unclipped his other weapon, a stun blaster just in case an unlucky Stormtrooper wandered in the wrong direction, to allow more freedom to move without accidentally firing it off. The group moved slowly and confidently as they turned the corner so Spree could clearly see their targets face. Making sure the rifle was loaded and ready, he aimed the crosshairs a little ways ahead of the target to account for sudden movements or unexpected obstacles.

"Target in sight, continue to the designated point." Spree spoke into his squad's radios. A slight nod from the Captain allowed Spree to know he was heard and the small square of men slowly proceeded to the slightly taller meeting house. The building looked smooth and sleek in design and definitely stood out from the buildings close to it. It had no windows and a strongly sealed blast door. Spree was to fire as soon as the man turned to walk into the building. This would give him a bigger target and would send the man running into the meeting house, if he failed to send a killing shot, where more Imperials who knew about the plan were waiting.

The group had almost reached it's target when a man, also in an officers uniform, unexpectedly jogged up to the Strategic Commander and tried to whisper something in his ear. Trips stood up and stuck a hand between the face of both men and calmly ordered, "Step back." The man froze and looked Trips up and down as if to size him up for a fight. Trips stood unwavering and ordered again, "Step back." Spree watched the encounter through his scope, hearing Trips order the man a second time. The man turned to the target and said five more words that caught the attention of the sniper. "Watch where you step, sir," and he quickly saluted and marched away briskly and quickly. Spree made a mental note to search who the man was, knowing that there will be camera's pointing at the scene. No camera's were pointing outward in Spree's direction which made him feel more confident and safe in his patch of grass.

Trips put his had down and got back in his place. "Ready to move, sir." _{Radio crackle}_ Spree listened in as he realigned his crosshairs on the target again. Hesitantly the officer continued on his course and stopped in-front of the doors. He stood there, not turning and staring at a rock below him. Spree snapped the safety off the sniper and zoomed the scope closer on the man. After waiting a good five seconds, the man looked up in the direction of the sniper with a look of determination and defeat. Instantly Spree took the shot, sending a laser between the targets eyes which were pointed directly at his zone. The body crumbled and the group of scouts slightly jumped at the unexpected timing of the sniper's shot. Spree threw the rifle to the side and grabbed his stun blaster than stood up without looking back at the commotion of yet another camp he's violated. The group tosses the body inside the meeting house and quickly points the unknowing Stormtroopers in the wrong direction.

Spree quickly discards his uniform, knowing that if he is seen wearing it he will be killed on sight. Sprinting up to his speeder, he hops onto the black leather seat and starts up and squealing vehicle. "Stop right there!" Spree lifts his head from the speeder controls to see a Stormtrooper holding a standard issue E-11 which was used for closer combat which in unlike his long rage E-11 sniper. "Don't move!" He must have seen the shot being fired and he took a few steps closer to the speeder. Spree heard the click of the safety being switched off and glanced down to his own stun blaster. "Off the speeder!" The speeder was still running and Spree stayed where he was, his hands slightly raised above the metal handles. "I said off the spe-!" The trooper was cut off as Spree dropped his hands on the throttle and bolted off into the forest, the grass and bushes behind him being attacked by the wind the speeder pushed aside and the high pitched sound of the engine cutting through the normal forest noises.

The trooper fired a few shots at the machine but the lasers were no where close to the speeder and they ricocheted off poor trees that were planted in the unlucky spots. Spree sped quickly through the forest and reached Home in a small amount of time. Knowing he would arrive before any of the others, he Parked his speeder in the designated area, signed back into the base, and stood awaiting his squad's return. He sat down on a tree stump and sighed. He would be waiting a long time.


	4. Chapter 4: The Unexpected

Chapter 4: The Unexpected

Spree stood outside the make-shift medical center with Trips and Blue. Neither of them had bothered to remove their armor and still wore their helmets due to the fact they had rushed back to Home to get Axle the medical attention he needed. Blue wasn't able to bring his regular medical supplies along due to the disguises the scouts had to wear and so he wasn't able to patch him up on the spot where he had been shot. Spree had decided to change back into his regular, more comfortable off-duty uniform after an hour of waiting at the gates. The three squad-mates stood silently as they awaited the news of their comrades fate. Captain Walker soon exited the domed building, opening the silver door with a relieved expression. "He'll be alright. The laser fire didn't fully sear through his chest-plate and only made enough contact to cause external bleeding, which the fine medical officers here were able to patch up after using a couple loads of bandages." He said in a happy tone. It turns out, Spree wasn't the only sniper posted outside the camp during the assassination.

There had been a rebel assassin armed with the same weapon as him, but was too late to take the shot at his target, also the Strategic Commander. It seems the Rebellion didn't like the fact of their spy being captured, tortured and forced to talk. Of course, the Empire didn't need him to talk as they had already gathered most of the information he had through an inside-man they posted with him when they first suspected the man of being a traitor. A spy spying on a spy. Hence the reason for an assassination and not an arrest.

The sniper must've thought that his cover was perfect, thinking that the base would be looking for a shooter in a different direction. Unfortunately for him, he just happened to be in the spot where the scouts had planned to send the perusers. He was, as expected of the Stormtroopers who found him, shot on sight. But before he was found he did deal some extra damage and was able to send a shot into an fuel station which burst into scorching flames. He also managed to take out three unsuspecting Imperial troopers, one being Axle. Luckily, Axle wasn't killed from the blow, but the other troopers weren't as fortunate.

The rebel eliminated the suspicion of any Imperial sniper firing on the Commander which helped solved the issue of his loyal followers doing something stupid. "He'll be up and running after a few injections of bacta." Walker continued as he stood in-front of his remaining squad. "He won't be able to come with us if we do have another mission in the next couple of days." The captain added.

The groups body language showed relief as they new Axle was important to the group as the electrical and technology specialist, even though his didn't talk as much as most people. "Sign back in and get some rest." Captain Walker ordered. He turned his helmeted head towards Spree. "You're on watch tonight so get your sleep now." It was supposed to be Axle's night to watch over the camp for anything strange that might signal an attack, but he was obviously injured. "Understood, sir." The sniper replied with a slight nod. "Good man."

Walker nodded in return and walked back to the center of the camp where the Information/Meeting house was placed to sign back in along with Trips and Blue. Trips gave Spree a slight punch in the arm as he walked past. "Give us a warning next time you shoot. You nearly made me jump out of my boots!" Spree laughed and returned the punch to Trips's chest. "Where's the fun in that?" Trips just gave a single, "Ha!" in return as he turned back around to sign back into base. Spree strolled down to the barracks and took a much needed rest before his long night at watch.

{Approximately 6 hours after nightfall}

The moon shone brightly over the night sky like a sliver sun. The base was not close to any native cities or rebel outposts and the chances of an attack were minimal. Spree lay down on a platform laid out across the branches of a tall and sturdy looking tree. As usual, he had taken an injection from the medical center to help keep him awake and fully aware of his surroundings. His visor shown a slight shade of green as his night vision scope displayed a slightly distorted image of the dark shapes surrounding him. Delta outpost was a small base and only needed one man to guard to entire place. His position on the tree was perfectly laid out as Spree kept his gaze moving across the landscape. He had four more hours before his watch shift would be taken over by a trooper from a separate squad. A small timer that was slowly counting the seconds was glowing white inside the sniper's visor and he quickly flashed his focus on it to check his remaining hours until sleep. "Six down, four to go." He said to himself.

The only movement in the forest ahead was the rustling of the leaves from the slight breeze and the occasional animal taking a look outside to gaze at the moon, only to return back into the darkened foliage below. The next three-and-a-half hours were just like that. No strange movements, no strange noises, and no strange heat signatures poking out in the darkness. Spree double checked his timer and sighed in boredom and relief. Sure, the breeze felt nice and the forest could be considered calming, but it was also nerve racking. Ten hours of waiting for something to show up in the dark can be over-exaggerated once you have that long amount of time to think about all the possibilities. But now his ten hours were almost up and he felt slightly more relaxed.

Something shown a slightly brighter shade of green on Spree's night vision for a fraction of a second. The flash was quick, but it was long enough for the sniper's trained eyes to notice it. Swiveling his view to the point where he noticed the quick heat signature, he waited five minutes for another flash. The foliage below rustled as a green heat signature quickly poked out of the bushes beneath a tree which was slightly illuminated by the moons bright reflection. As the sniper recognized the signature was the shape of a man, a red bolt screamed out of another nearby bush crashing directly above Spree. He tucked his head next to his arm instinctively. Shards of bark and burnt wood crumbled onto his body.

His armor protected him from any slivers or burns and Spree quickly rose his eyes to his scope unharmed. He quickly found three heat signatures sprinting away from the base sending a hail of noises into the once silent air as they snapped broken tree limbs and crushed bushes. Spree quickly aimed his rifle at the man in the front of the crew and fired his own red bolt without hesitation. The man dropped with an ugly scream of pain as the laser connected with his back and the two men behind him dove behind separate trees. The heat the laser left behind in the air still shown dimly in the sniper's night vision and he quickly panned his view between the two separate trees. Spree tried to shoot a lucky shot at the base of one of the thinner trees to see if the laser would break through it.

The laser harmlessly crashed into the tree instead, only sending bits of wood soaring into the sky. One of the heat signatures stepped out from behind his tree and fired a barrage of random lasers that destroyed trees and branches that Spree wasn't even close to. Spree quickly fired out a shot at the man, the deadly streak of light broke the dark shade of the surrounding trees and it rammed into the head of the unsuspecting man. He fell without a sound into the dense pile of leaves below him. Spree heard the sickening sound of a blaster firing off rounds in Spree's exact direction. Obviously the third man had seen where Spree had shot from and was firing in his general location. The first few bolts of energy bounced dangerously close to Spree as he calmly placed his crosshairs on the man. He squeezed the trigger just as the heat signature dove behind another tree, this once much thicker than the rest.

His bolt hit the ground without hitting his target. He missed the man's head by inches. He cursed to himself and quickly reloaded, knowing that he couldn't run out of ammo if the man decided to shoot at him again. Spree quickly looked into his scope as he clipped a new round of charges into his rifle. The man then stepped out from behind the tree, firing directly where Spree was hiding. Spree released the last shot just as two of the attacking lasers struck Spree in his shoulder area and his exposed thigh which he had pulled closer to grab his extra charges earlier. Both the sniper and the man grunted in pain as they felt the impact of the lasers connecting with their targets. The intruding man less so, as he fell dead before his body could collide with the soft ground.

Spotlights in the camp suddenly flashed on outside, illuminating the now finished firefight. Spree lay his helmeted head face down on the platform that was now covered in pieces of wood and shards of broken armor. Spree took quick breaths as the pain in his lower right thigh increased. The bolt that hit his shoulder had only broken off a piece of green plastoid composite armor and would only leave a nasty bruise. His thigh had no armor plating and he felt like it was on fire. He knew if he tried to move it, the pain would engulf his entire body. But knowing he had to get down from his post Spree strapped his weapon onto his back, which took some extra effort than usual, and propped himself up on one elbow.

He could leave any extra equipment up on the tree for the next trooper on watch and he turned his head towards the ladder leading down to the exposed ground. Gasping in effort, Spree spun himself around the hung his legs off the side of the platform, his uninjured leg searching for the ladder. His foot connected with the first swaying rung and he let himself slide down farther to get a grip on the sides of it. Spree shut his eyes tightly underneath his helmet as the burning in his leg intensified.

Spree grabbed the top of platform with his gloved hands and slowly lowered his body to the next rung. Taking in short intakes of breath with each painful movement, Spree slowly descended the ladder. His injured leg hung limp beside his left leg which was reaching out is desperately to find the next rung each time Spree lowered himself down. He repeated this action of grabbing and lowering for a little while longer and the spot lights on the base finally found and illuminated his hidden station. Spree had almost reached the safety of the ground when his left foot slipped to the side the swaying rubber ladder and he tumbled onto the leafy dirt with a deep thud and a crack as the weapon beneath him added more pain to his chest. It was a thirteen-foot drop and Spree landed on his back, the impact stealing his breath away. He rolled onto his side, gasping in air, being careful not to move his injured leg. Spree's E-11 didn't help as it added more weight as he tried to crawl back into the base, inching slowly forward.

Spree had drug himself at least sixty feet when a medical officer rushed out of the front gate of the base. He was accompanied by Blue, who ran ahead of him fully dressed in his armor. Spree took a deep breath and rolled onto his back, relieved that he didn't need to crawl back to the base by himself. Blue carefully grabbed Spree by the arms and hoisted him up onto his good leg. "I've got yah." He said, allowing Spree to use him as support to walk. The medical officer arrived and injected an instant pain-killer into Spree's neck. "Get him inside," the officer ordered.

Spree hung his head down in tired relief as the pain-killer removed the pain and the injection that kept him awake. "C'mon." Blue said as he helped the sniper limp back into the base. Trips was at the gate with his blaster rifle pointed in the direction of the three dead men Spree had shot. The wound on Spree's leg had opened up even more from his fall and was now beginning to bleed onto his boots. Trips waited to close the gates as a search party consisting of white armored Stormtroopers rushed out to see if there were any more attackers sneaking around the area. Spree and Blue were greeted inside the base with a white stretcher and the wounded sniper eagerly rested on it, happy to take any pressure off of his burning body. The medical crew quickly carried Spree to the medical center. Trips walked along with the stretcher, keeping a black gloved hand on Spree's arm but was told to, "stay outside", as the wounded scout was lowered onto an operating bed.

Spree fell asleep due to the dose of General anesthesia so he wouldn't feel the pain of the medical crew working on his leg and two cracked ribs from his ugly fall on the ladder. His vision faded as soon as his chest-plate and helmet were removed. The doctors cut open his torn, black, body-glove and got to work on his ribs and bleeding leg. His shoulder had a major bruise, but the discoloration would disappear in a few days to a week. They removed his shoulder-plate anyways so they could check for any broken bones or torn muscles there.

The operation on his chest and leg took the remainder of the nighttime hours and Spree awoke mid-way through the next day, the pain in his leg was minimal and the swelling in his chest had died down. A tight bandage wrapped around his chest and upper abdominal area covered a bacta strap and a few closed cuts from one rib that decided to shoot part of itself through his skin. This was most likely due to Spree's E-11 that was strapped on his back that had caused extra pressure onto his ribs when he had fallen from the ladder.

Spree fell back asleep, knowing that his squad wouldn't be able to visit him until after a mandatory patrol they had scheduled for that day. Though he didn't know what time it was, he guess he would have to wait to see his comrades for at least a few more hours. So he did what any other injured man that didn't die in a firefight would do. He took a victory nap for still being alive.


	5. Sorry for the hold up

Sorry for the hold up on this story, guys. My computer broke and I'm trying to figure out a way to still type up a few chapters without it. Ill try and get a new chapter uploaded soon.


	6. Chapter 5: The Calm Before the Storm

**I found a way to post a new chapter! I don't know if I'll be able to make a lot more due to athletics and busy days, but I can try! Enjoy this one.**

 **(I wrote this awhile ago. I was only just now able to post this)**

Chapter 5: The Calm Before the Storm

The high pitched buzzes and beeps of medical equipment surrounded Spree as he sat on his bed that was covered in a sterile white sheet and was cleaned and swapped out for a new one daily. Axle was in an identical bed beside him, wearing a loose fitting body glove on his lower body and a fresh bandage over his upper body. Spree was wearing a similar body glove but it wrapped around his pelvic region and up to his shoulders, leaving his bandaged leg exposed. The two troopers were to be let out of the comfortable medical center tomorrow. Their wounds healed quickly due to the added bacta they had received that was supposed to heal patients quicker and more efficiently. It certainly did it's job as the pain in Spree's leg had disappeared two days ago along with the bandage on his chest. The healing would leave a gross looking scar, but the sniper considered those as trophies and memories.

"I win!" Spree exclaimed proudly as he slapped his winning set of 'Star Cards', onto the miniature, checkered table between him and Axle. Patients that stayed in the medical center for more than two days were given child or gambling games to keep them occupied. The point of the game the two scouts-in-recovery were playing was called 'Galaxy Cards' which was a gambling game set on who's set of cards they drew had the largest amount of stars printed on them. Spree had crushed Axle's deck by a total of nine stars, thus allowing him to win for the second time in a row. This of course destroyed Axle's competitive mood and he rolled his eyes as he slapped his losing deck on top of Spree's. Spree kept the smug look of a champion as his fellow trooper laid his head back onto the, also white, fluffy pillow to take a nap.

"Sore loser." Spree mumbled just loud enough for Axle to hear over the soft, constant noise of the medical center. The defeated trooper returned the snipers statement with a rude gesture with his hands and turned to face the opposite direction. Spree put his hands out to the side in an exclamation of innocence. "What was that for?" He asked in a mock hurt tone. Axle pushed his question away by shooing Spree away with another gesture from his hands. "I'm trying to sleep," he mumbled, resting his hands in-front of his face.

"I'm sure you are.."

"I am.."

"Sure.."

"Yup."

"I believe you.."

"I know you do."

Spree sighed and gave up trying to antagonize the cool-headed man across from him. He followed Axle's lead and rested his head on his pillow and stared at the ceiling. The sniper got bored easily when he didn't have a purpose for doing something. Sure, he could stand ten hours of watch duty, but he had a reason to be out there. He couldn't handle staring at the ceiling of a domed building days on end with nothing to do but gamble with other wounded soldiers just because he was shot in the right leg... and broke two ribs... and broke his left ring finger. Despite his injuries, the sniper wanted to be up and running away from the medical center the day he got his chest bandage removed. But the medical officers ordered that he and Axle stay another two days to earn a full recovery before they went back out into combat missions.

The squad that was left was sent out on patrol every day in search of anymore rebel scouts lurking in the area. Because the group were down two scouts, they were not given any other special assignments. The base was also preparing for a major attack, sending out messages for extra troops, weapons, and a possible All Terrain Scout Transport, A.K.A an AT-ST walker. Delta base may be a small base, but it carried some valuable information on the Empire and their classified secrets. The base was designed to be temporary and easy to rebuild just in case of an attack gone-wrong. If the men stationed inside of the base were unable to protect it any longer, they were to retreat with any valuable information and or irreplaceable equipment and set the base to flames so the Alliance couldn't use it even if they wanted to.

According to Captain Walker, in the case of an attack, their squad will be placed at the back of the lines as long-ranged support. (All scouts were trained in long-ranged combat, but Spree was given an even higher level of training to become a long-ranged specialist) There they would be able to see most of the battle and protect the information and the base from any flanking attacks. This was totally fine with Spree as he was obviously fantastic with a sniper. Trips, however, disliked the idea of being far from the most combat and complained about his disliking when the group came in to inform Axle and Spree.

"Seriously? Why can't we be up at the front shooting the rebels up close!?" He asked in a whining tone sounding almost exactly like a child begging for candy. "You'll see them up close through your scope, Trips." Captain Walker replied, his voice shedding off hints of annoyance as he gave Trips a glare that signaled, 'Shut up', ending the conversation.

That was yesterday and now, Spree unknowingly fell asleep, his closed eyes stared at the ceiling and his heads position on the pillow caused him to snore quietly. Axle was also asleep, but was quiet as usual. Both of the men's slumbers were interrupted by a medical officer tapping on a metal pole with a thin metal stick. The shrill, _Ka-ting, Ka-ting, Ka-ting,_ awoke the two troopers and they groggily sat up in their beds still half asleep from their interrupted naps.

"Alright, gentlemen." The white uniformed man began. "We just have to complete one last check-up to clear you boys up." Two more medical officers walked through the door to the building and strolled quickly up to the first officer who had woken them up. "If you two pass this check-up with flying colors, I will be able to let you leave the medical center a day early." The officer finished while he walked up to inspect Axle. Spree watched as one of the other medical officers cruised up to him and started to unwrap the bandage around his injured leg.

The other officer started to press two fingers onto Spree's chest. "Any pain?" He asked while moving his fingers onto another spot on his ribcage. "No, sir. None at all." Spree replied. The officer's cold hands made Spree want to slap them away, but he knew that it'd be better to let the man finish his job. "Here?" He said, poking where a scar from a broken bone was visible. "Nope." The sniper sighed, finally feeling awake from his nap with the help of cold hands and the air he felt on his un-bandaged leg. The officer checked off something on a small device he held in his opposite hand. Spree glanced down at his leg and noticed that the pink scar was smaller than he thought it was going to be. The officer that removed the bandages inspected the scar and also checked off something on a small device he was also carrying.

The three medical officers turned back to each other and shared their results. "Hmm... looks like you'll be getting out a day early." The first medical officer stated almost half to himself. Turning back to the two scouts he continued. "Your gear and equipment is in the next room. Please take all of if back to your barracks and wait until further instruction." The three medical officers heel turned towards the door and walked out, allowing the two, now fully recovered, troopers retrieve their gear and cruise over to the barracks.

Breathing in the sweaty and unvented air of the barracks was like getting used to the smell of your home after you return from a long vacation. Spree sat down on his mat and wished he was back in the cozy, white, hospital bed that was his companion for the past several days after remembering how hard his bed in the barracks was.

As Spree and Axle were getting comfortable, their fully armored squad-mates entered through the open doors. "Get your armor on." Captain Walker said, not bothering to greet the two troopers. "A patrol just uncovered another Rebel scouting squad. The base is almost completely prepped for combat. We're expecting them to hit us sometime this week, and we need to be ready at anytime." Spree had already donned his chest-plate and boots and was currently strapping on his equipment belt. Captain Walker turned to leave the barracks. "And welcome back," were his final words before he exited the grey complex.


	7. Chapter 6: Boredom can be a good thing

**Chapter 2: Boredom can be a good thing..**

 _One week after the first day of battle preparations to the base . . ._

Spree didn't flinch as an explosion killed two unlucky Stormtroopers about twenty feet away from him. His vision narrowed to only the electronic scope of his sniper rifle. His finger squeezed off three bolts of light from the rifle, and all of them hitting their poorly camouflaged targets. "Woo! That's eight so far, Spree!" Trips praised as used his long range sights, that were clipped onto his helmet, to scout out and direct Spree for his targets. The sniper didn't reply as he pulled the trigger again. The bright flash wasn't seen by the rebel insurgent as the laser made contact with the side of his skull. "Keep it up, scouts!" Captain Walker yelled over the constant noise of battle. "First group to twenty gets extra rations!" Spree gave a joking fist pump into the air towards the officer as Blue started to complain again. "Twenty? For an extra dose of those lousy crackers they call rations!?" He talked as he used his sights to find another target for Axle. "Why not a day off? Or a raise? Sir, do we still get paid if we lose?" Captain Walker ignored the constant barrage of annoying questions as he took his spot back in making sure no rebel came behind them.

Another explosion shook the shelter the scouts had set up before the battle. Bits of armor, dirt, and metal flew across both snipers field of view as they both let loose another round of deadly bolts of light. The squad seems un-phased by the constant yelling and blaster noise of the battle surrounding them, and they continued to do their job. "How the hell did they make it past the first line!?" Captain Walker exclaimed as rebel troops swarmed the front lines of surprised imperial troopers. "Shoot em'!" Trips yelled in response. Spree did what he was told, killing off rebels as their heads popped into view of his long ranged scope. He swore he could almost hear their screams of pained surprise every time his shot made it's mark. "Fourteen." Trips counted off as Spree picked off another rebel who had mistakenly stood up out of his cover. "C'mon Axle! They're at fourteen already!" Blue screamed at his sniper. Axle replied with a grunt and the lifting of a rude finger to the medic. "Mature.." Blue commented as Axle returned to picking off more targets.

"Quit messing around!" Captain Walker demanded as he came back from a quick look around their shelter. "They've pushed past another line!" The sounds of battle seemed closer now. Screams of pain and rapid blaster fire sounded more dangerous and deadly than before. "Where'd they all come from?" Spree questioned as he eliminated his sixteenth target.

"Sixteen." His spotter replied. "Reload, Spree." Spree tore his eyes away from his scope, unlatching his old magazine and replacing it with a fresh one. Spree returned his gaze back to the scope as he heard the satisfying click of the ammunition locking into his E-11s rifle. "Reloaded." The sniper said calmly. "Target twelve degrees left." Spree swiveled his rifle to the correct direction, spotting his unsuspecting target. The flash of the laser reflected off his visor and made instant connection with the targets chest. The man's eyes widened in shock and he was flung helplessly into a load of unused crates behind him with a new hole in his body. "Got him."

The battle seemed to last for a lifetime. The rebels gained ground and lost ground as the imperial troopers refused to give up. The yells of the wounded and the silence of the dead hung over the battlefield. Lasers of different kinds flew in the air, most not hitting any kind of specific target. White armored bodies littered the cratered floor. Their deceased enemies laying beside them with their faces stuck in the same expression as before they died. The base didn't seem like it could handle anymore holes in it's walls or buildings.

The rebels had taken more ground and a few had even noticed the snipers hidden shelter. A laser screeched past Trip's shoulder and collided with a tree behind him. "Dammit!" He yelped as he ducked behind a thin, make-shift wall. Spree quickly killed the alien woman who had decided to take a shot at his partner. She screamed in pain as she was too slow to hide behind anything before she was killed by the sniper's quick trigger finger. "They're getting too close!" Trips yelled as he stood back up and adjusting the view on his sights. "We stay until told to move." Captain Walker ordered while he unloaded a few rounds with his normal E-11 blaster as the terrified intruders below.

"Axle! Shoot the man behind the large crate! Two degrees ri-" Blue was cut off as a rebel laser connected with his right shoulder. "Gah!" Was all the medic could let out as his quickly sat down behind the shelters wall, applying pressure to his cauterized wound. Axle quickly eliminated the soldier responsible for wounding his friend and turned his gaze to Blue. "You good?" Blue groaned, but nodded as he kneeled back beside his sniper. "Keep shooting!" Captain Walker demanded Axle as he quickly pressed bacta below the wounded scouts shoulder plate. Trips and Spree did their best not to look at their injured friend and continued to unload more rounds at the advancing enemy.

The blaster noise was unbearable as bolts of light screamed past the snipers position. Blue held his shoulder with his left hand. His glove slowly beginning to absorb any blood the bacta didn't patch didn't catch. The scouts glanced back as a Stormtrooper in dirt-stained armor entered their shelter. "We're falling back! They've got another platoon coming!" And as quickly as the trooper came, he left. His armored body disappearing as he fled into the woods behind him. "You heard the boy! Let's move!" Captain Walker screamed as the scouts packed their rifles. Blue grabbed his medical bag and flung it over his uninjured shoulder and quickly followed Walker out of the shelter.

Axle soon followed and Trips came after him. Spree turned towards the shelters exit and sprinted after his squad mates. He felt the blaster fire's heat wiz beside him as the rebels continued to shoot aimlessly at the fleeing imperial troops. Trees and plants took most of the hits, but the sniper noticed a few Stormtroopers fall with screeches of pain as he ran past them to Trips.

"They're gonna blow the base!" Trips screamed as they slide into a large trench at least half a mile from the base. Spree gasped for air as he dove into the trench beside the rest of the faster imperial troopers. Spree watched as an unlucky officer fell silently into the trench with a sizzling hole in the back of his skull. A few more troopers met the same fate as the last of the slow runners and wounded made it into the trench. They all waited silently as lasers continued to fly over their heads and explosions bombarded their unmoving position. "Duck your heads!" Spree heard a commanding officer scream. Spree did what he was ordered and placed his gloved hands over his helmeted head.

The base bursted into a cloud of fire and metal. Bits and pieces of the base hurtled over the trench along with a few unlucky rebel soldiers that were quickly terminated by point-blank rounds of blaster fire. The armored soldiers could hear the devastated screams of the now wounded and deceased rebel platoons that were still inside the now decimated imperial base.

The bombardment of explosions and laser fired ceased as the rebels seemed to realize there was no more reason to fight. They quickly grabbed the dead and wounded that they could, knowing that some of their companions bodies would never be found, and fled back to their transport ships. Spree lifted his head and peeked over the trench. The base he had called home for the past year was now gone. The smoke was a thick screen that prevented him from seeing most of the damage done. He knew his barracks were gone along with his case of personal belongings He knew that they would have to go back and pick up the dead, no matter how many pieces they were torn in to. He knew that not all of the men he called friends were still alive and could be one of those he picked up.

 _There were perks to being an imperial scout, but battle,_ Spree thought, _is not one of them._

 ** _Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the rest. I wrote this in one day because I finally found a way to write another chapter. (No, I didn't re-read it due to laziness and being tired.)_**

 ** _If you find any grammatical errors and such, feel free to yell and scream at me. Hopefully I did a decent job at making the battle seem "intense", but if I didn't, I hope you at least enjoyed it a little bit._**

 ** _I probably won't be making another chapter for a while. (Sorry...)_**

 ** _Anyways, I hope you found this interesting!_**


	8. Chapter 8: Formal Documentation

**I wanted to show the true names of the characters I had created to give them more of a kind of life. So I created this Semi-completed formal of the battle of Fedje. (I don't know if it was ACTUALLY a real battle on Fedje in the Star Wars universe so don't kill me over that.)**

Battle of Fedje, Outpost Bravo: Imperial formal report . . .

 _Imperial Casualties (K.I.A.):_ Stormtroopers: 94

 _Shadow Troopers:_ 8

 _Scout Troopers:_ 12

 _Imperial Officers:_ 9

 _MIA:_ 1 Imperial Officer

 _Wounded:_ Reported 36 wounded.

Casualty names on Casualty Report.

Rebellion casualties estimated to almost 200

(Report goes on to explain the outcomes of the battle and equipment lost and cost)

 **Squad Report: Scout Team Bravo**

Leading Officer: Captain James T. Walker

Long-Ranged Combat Specialist: William J. Tucker | A.K.A. "Spree"

Medical Specialist: Tyler C. Tanoor | A.K.A. "Blue"

Heavy Equipment Specialist: Markus L. Gregory | A.K.A. "Axle"

Technology/Equipment Expert: Jorden T. Webb | A.K.A. "Trips"

K.I.A.: 0

Wounded: Medical Specialist, Tyler C. Tanoor - Shoulder wound - Rating: Minor

Estimated Confirmed Kills: 38

New Station: Death Star shield generator, Endor.


End file.
